Ginyu Force: Elite Squadron
by saucemonkey
Summary: Jump into the action! Join the most elite fighting force in the galaxy on their greatest adventures — all for the glory of Lord Frieza! Co-Written by: Super Vegetarott and Npberryhill
1. Episode 1: Day of the Dumpster Gang!

**Ginyu Force: Elite Squadron**  
 **Season 1: F.R.O.S.T.**  
 **Episode 1: Day of the Dumpster Gang!**

Co-Writers: Super Vegetarott, Saucemonkey, and Npberryhill

The galaxy is a dangerous place.

Throughout the northern quadrant, there are men and monsters alike capable of devouring someone (both literally and metaphorically) for so much as looking at them the wrong way. The almighty Lord Frieza rules over this section of space with an iron fist, but even he does not have the time to manage all the uproar that goes on throughout this vast and treacherous galaxy. Preoccupied with more important business, Frieza has authorized the creation of an elite squadron to do his bidding: an elite fighting force unlike any that has ever been assembled. While they most often tend to the personal affairs of the great emperor himself, they have also been known to take private contracts turned in to the Planet Trade Empire.

If there is a situation that needs handling, they can be contacted.

If someone needs rescuing, they can be hired.

If any group or army rises up to defy their lord, they will gladly meet them in combat.

If anyone is even in quiet opposition to the rule of Frieza, it would be wise to fear their awesome might.

For they are…

The one, the only...

The _Ginyu Force_!

* * *

Averlas city, Planet Dechros. The concrete jungle sprawled across the world, one of the biggest and most dangerous areas of the territory that the glorious Lord Frieza presided over. The police force was a farce, something that one might see on a comedy channel. So inefficient were they that the city itself had essentially been taken over by crime lords, and the citizenry was forced to comply with every ridiculous demand that they made.

In decades past, perhaps the officers of the law would have done something to stop poor Miss Olgar's troubles, but in recent years a wave of corruption had spread over the force like a plague. Two officers sat idly by in their hovercar as four men wearing the insignia of the Dumpster gang manhandled her to a nearby alleyway, all the while her screams for help went unanswered… or so she thought.

The blue-skinned saurian lady shouted and kicked against the two men holding her arms, taking note of their appearance. One was a mauve reptilian, undoubtedly the same race as her, though he had a nasty scar covering a good bulk of his ivory features. The other was a ruddy brute, easily seven feet tall with horns on his head and a full flowing mane of white hair. The last two walked in front of them, and although she could only see their backs she knew that one was of the prominent species that resided over Planet Dechros: a black feathered being who quite resembled a bird. The other was a man with pink fleshy skin and short blond hair, a rarity on this planet. All she could hope for was some way of escape to make itself present to her. If she could find a way out of this bind, she could easily enlist a rival gang to hunt down the man.

Unfortunately, given the four to one ratio previously established, this looked far from likely.

As they travelled further down into the dead end, Miss Olgar's screams were muffled by the brutish man to her right, his left hand almost able to cup her entire face. The woman bit her attacker's gargantuan hand, but it was to no avail; the red-skinned alien merely chuckled at her resistance.

The five of them suddenly stopped, the men to either side of her tossing her to the ground in front of the feathered gangster. "Ah, Goyam Olgar… Such a pleasure to meet you." He turned around, his facial qualities also resembled that of a bird, especially with the beak. The mobster reached into his pocket for a moment, prompting Miss Olgar to recoil in fear.

"P-please don't kill me!" she stammered as she brought her arms protectively over her head. The bird-like alien laughed as he brought out a pack of what could only be described as cigarettes.

"Oh ma'am, you wound me," The feathered mobster smirked, bringing out one of the small sticks and placing it into his beak. "Now you must know why we brought you here, Goyam." The feathered alien tucked his cigarettes away in his pocket and dug out what Miss Olgar hoped to be a lighter. "Your poor boyfriend, Malo, he had some serious debts to pay before he was so tragically beaten to death."

Miss Olgar cringed at the thought. Black feathers finally lit the end of his cig and tucked his lighter away, taking a long drag on it without saying a single word. His cronies looked around at each other as if momentarily confused by his lack of words.

A long while passed before one of the minions spoke up. "B-boss?" The fleshy one questioned, though the bird alien merely raised his hand to signal his silence.

After another long drag of his cigarette, he tossed it aside and stepped on it with his boot. He stared directly at Miss Olgar's face with a smirk. "Guess who inherited the debt? And since you have no money, I guess that means you gotta pay however we see fit."

The other three laughed as Miss Olgar bowed her head in defeat, realizing that no one was coming to save her. "Let's get started, huh boss?" the brute asked.

"Started with what? Don't tell me you were gonna leave me out."

The four gangsters and Miss Olgar all shifted their gaze to the other end of the alley where the gruff voice had come from. The bird alien snarled "get the fuck out of here before we kick the shit out of you!"

"Yeah, we're with the Dumpster Gang, you dumb sack of shit!" added the fleshy one. They all clenched their fists, ready to pummel anyone who got in their way.

"Seems like they didn't plan on having guests." Yet another voice called out, both of the figures being covered by a thick silhouette. It seemed two others were on their way.

"Well, that seems mighty rude."

"Sounds like we should teach them a lesson." Two more distinct voices were heard, with two other silhouettes walking up next to the two that were already in position.

The four gangsters all looked around at each other in confusion, but shrugged it off. "Fine, you don't wanna leave? Then I guess I'll teach you what it means to mess with the Dumpster Gang!"

"The Dumpster Gang, huh?" the gruff voice wondered aloud. "Well, let me tell you who we are!"

The four of them stepped forward into a faint light, illuminated each and every one of them. The four gangsters eyes shot wide open when they realized who they were up against, their boss dropping his cigarette from his mouth to the pavement below.

"OOOOOOOAAAAAAH!" The second largest one shouted, bending his left knee and thrusting his hands towards the middle two of the group. "I am Recooooome!"

"I am…" The blue largest of the group started, getting into the opposite position of the man on the far left, "Burter!"

The smallest of the four flipped his hair around his face, kneeling to the ground as he whipped his hair behind his head and threw his hands in the air, bending his wrists slightly. "Jeice!"

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" The final member turned himself around and bent over, finally lowering his upper half to be visible through his legs. "GINYU!"

"Fight

"As

"One

"Together!"

"We are the Ginyu Force!" All four of them shouted, each of them getting into a pose behind the horned captain.

The gangsters all stared in what seemed to be a mix of terror and embarrassment... if not for themselves than for the display that they had just witnessed. Miss Olgar's face brightened up, though she had little to no idea who these people were. The four members of the Ginyu Force all held their poses, not moving an inch.

"Th-this is the infamous Ginyu Force?" The purple reptilian questioned, looking around at his fellow goons for confirmation.

"They don't look so tough," The red skinned brute snarled, bashing his fist against his open palm. The leader of the four seemed to be the most in shock.

"N-no, this is…"

The four Ginyu Force members broke their pose and grinned at the four gangsters. Recoome cracked his neck and knuckles while the others stretched.

"So who wants to take all four of these losers down?" Ginyu asked his team, all three of them huddling around each other.

The four gangsters and Miss Olgar all looked on in puzzlement, the woman almost losing faith that these people would even be able to save her.

"Ready? Rock paper scissors!" they all three shouted, throwing out hand gestures. Burter was out instantly when he threw scissors against Recoome and Jeice's rock.

"Rock paper scissors!" the other two shouted, throwing out a pair of rocks again.

"W-what are they doin?" the fleshy thug asked, though none of them could give a good answer.

"Rock paper scissors!" they shouted once more, Recoome coming out with paper and Jeice going with rock again.

"Ha! Paper wins again!" Recoome boasted, raising his arms in the air.

"Aww, just shut up and go beat these guys senseless." Burter sneered as he turned on his scouter. He scanned all four of the gangsters quickly to get a gauge of how strong they were, even if they stood no chance.

"What's it say, Burter?" Ginyu asked out of sheer curiosity, with Burter merely laughing in response.

"A total of one thousand three hundred. Hardly worth our time. " Burter's laughter turned into a low chuckle.

"These guys are weaksauce; kick their ass, Recoome!" Jeice cheered on as the burly fighter made his way towards the four vile men.

The red skinned brute rushed forward first, and being about as tall as Recoome was able to land a solid punch on his face. Recoome stopped in his tracks, though the punch didn't even manage to move his face in the slightest. Recoome shifted his eyes to the brute with an unamused expression on his face, raising his brow at his opponent.

"That all you got, big guy?" The orange haired man smirked as the brute backed away in terror, realizing that even all of his strength he couldn't budge this guy. "Aww, come on, let's at least try and make this fun! All four of ya, come at me together!"

The four of the gangsters stared at each other for a moment, nodding at one another briefly before each of them started running after Recoome. The bird alien brought out a knife of some sort, jabbing it at the right leg of Recoome while the others mindlessly punched away at his face, torso and chest. The knife broke on contact with Recoome's leggings, the leader of the group now facing the real possibility that their only way out of here was either by running or in a body bag.

"I knew he'd drag it out, he always does this!" Jeice complained as he looked on. "I coulda had a nice lunch, but now here I am watchin' some punks embarrass themselves."

"Oh quit your bellyaching, Jeice, you know it's been a slow month. Gotta take any job we can find." Ginyu laughed at the mobsters attempts to hurt Recoome, who just seemed to be standing there. "Lord Frieza hasn't called us to do anything in a while; no planets to conquer, no renegade Saiyans to hunt down, no government rebellions, nothing. Who would've thought that peace and quiet would be so boring, eh, men?"

"Almost makes you wish Vegeta would go rogue so we could kick his smug tail in," Jeice smiled at the thought.

"Now wouldn't that be the day?" Burter was listening to the conversation, but absent-mindedly; he was using his scouter to play a game similar to tetris. His boredom at Recoome's insistence to drag out the battle was all too evident.

"Well, how about this? I bet you 10,000 credits that Vegeta ends up getting on the wrong side of Lord Frieza and killed." Jeice looked at his friend expectantly, though he was very focused on his game it seemed.

"Nobody would go against Lord Frieza, especially that ass-kissing monkey, it's suicide. I'll take that bet!"

Ginyu smiled as he watched the four gangsters start to pant in exhaustion. They hadn't even been able to make the smallest of an impact on Recoome whatsoever, who was now growing bored of the whole affair.

"What a bunch of losers," Recoome said in insult, smacking away the purple reptilian into a wall. Miss Olgar looked on in high hopes. "This isn't even any fun."

"Th-this is bad!" The leader ran past the hulking brute known as Recoome and tried to make a break for it, but the remaining three members of the Ginyu Force blocked his way.

"Ey, think you're goin' somewhere?" Jeice said as he zipped in front of the feathered being, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. "Been doin' this long eh? Hastlin' innocent people and shakin' em down? Know what happens when you're not very good at it? Ya' die, mate." With a swift motion, Jeice pushed his hand straight through the leader's abdomen, a stream of blood flowing from the stump to the ground below. Jeice dropped him the the ground with a thud, Ginyu and Burter not even paying attention.

"Keep it down, Jeice, I've almost beat my high score!" Burter waved his hand at the short alien in irritance as he tried to keep his concentration on the mobile game.

"Come on, Burter, we're on the job, why don't you show some professionalism?" Ginyu ordered, smacking Burter upside the head.

"Ow! Alright!" The blue alien shut off his scouter and grumbled, "you guys couldn't beat my high score anyway…" At this point the three remaining goons had noticed that their boss had kicked the bucket, and all three of them started to back away.

Recoome gave the three a grin and started walking towards them. "Okay fellas, I guess it's time to clean out the trash!"

Jeice snickered and shook his head "It's 'take out the trash,' ya dumb oaf."

"Yeah yeah, just lemme do what I do best!" Recoome stopped and spread his legs apart, taking up large space in the alleyway. "It's time for the finisher!" The beefy fighter raised his hands to the air, grinning at the three cronies with terror on their faces. "Recoome… Fighting…"

"Hey, that's enough!" Ginyu shouted "you tryin' to bring these buildings down? This job ain't paying enough for us to cover damaged property, you know."

Recoome turned around and nervously chuckled. "Sorry, captain." He turned back to the three gangsters, letting out a baritone chuckle. "Well, I guess you got lucky. I've just gotta take you out the old fashioned way."

The musclebound mercenary shot forward with a speed that one could swear was too fast for someone as big as he, shoving the reptilian and brute aside and going after the fleshy one first. The grunt screamed in terror as Recoome rammed his fist into his stomach. Bile and blood choked out of his mouth as he shuttered to the ground, holding his stomach while Recoome grabbed the reptilian by the neck and slammed him against the large horned grunt. "Time to say goodnight!" Recoome smirked as he kneed the reptilian in the abdomen, the force pushing into the brute as well. The reptilian dropped to the floor, obviously unconscious, perhaps even dead.

"H-hey, don't kill me!" The brute pleaded as he bowed to his knees "I-I-I can tell you anything, just don't…"

"What do you think, captain?" Recoome asked, turning to his leader. Ginyu contemplated for a moment, rubbing his chin.

"Alright, how about you tell us a few things, big guy." Ginyu walked over to the brute with Jeice and Burter. "Who's the boss of your little gang here?" The purple alien grabbed the insignia of their gang and ripped it off of the brute's shirt, eying it closely.

"Arlas… he's the man in charge of the Dumpster Gang!" the brute panted in exhaustion; it seemed he used most of his energy trying to do even the smallest bit of damage to Recoome.

"Dumpster Gang? That's the stupidest name for a gang I've ever heard." Jeice added, looking at the insignia along with Ginyu. "It looks like a dumpster, but with an 'A' in the background."

"I-I dunno why he named it that; I'm just a hired thug…"

"Well, even if you're just a thug, you obviously still know where they operate. So why don't you tell me where your little hideout is?" Ginyu requested, placing the insignia on the inside of his wrist guards.

"If I did that…"

"You'll be free to go, scout's honor," grinned the captain, turning a moment to see that Burter had helped up the lady these goons were antagonizing.

The brute gave them the address with a concerned look, he was obviously expecting some kind of betrayal. "S-so you'll let me go?" he asked.

Recoome pushed him back against the wall and laughed. "Of course we aren't gonna let you go, creep!"

"Recoome, let him go!" Ginyu ordered. The muscled Ginyu Force member shot a terrified look at the captain before releasing his hostage. "I always honor my agreements; you should know that by know!"

"Sorry, captain, I just—"

"No ifs, ands, or buts, Recoome! Undermine my authority again and I'll have you on unpaid leave!" Ginyu sternly looked at his underling, who looked to the ground in sadness. Jeice could swear that Recoome had the disposition of a dog at times. The red brute said no more as he rushed away. Ginyu and Jeice both turned to the woman they knew to be Miss Olgar, Ginyu holding out his hand for her to shake. She reached out her hand and clasped it firmly on Ginyu's, her emotions welling up. "Pleasure to meet you miss—"

"Oh thank you so much!" She screamed as she abandoned the handshake and hugged the captain. Ginyu's hands almost subconsciously went to either side of his body, his facial expression one of discomfort.

"Ah… yeah, all in a day's work…" Ginyu looked around at his teammates, all of whom were holding in their laughter.

Jeice raised his hand to his mouth as he attempted to contain himself, but it wasn't enough. "Hahaha! You're quite the ladies man, cap'n!"

"J-just shut up, Jeice!" Ginyu blushed. The woman backed away and bowed her head at her saviors. "Listen, we were hired by your father to protect you."

"M-my father?" She asked curiously, "but we haven't spoken in…"

"He told us you got in with the wrong crowd, told us that boyfriend of yours dragged you into some trouble with the local crime bosses." Burter mentioned, placing a hand on her shoulder. "How about you come with us, we'll take you back to him."

"I… I don't know…" Miss Olgar wobbled her head from side to side, she hadn't even considered the possibility of moving back in with her parents.

"Aww, just leave her, our job's done for now," Recoome scoffed as the woman considered the offer.

"Don't be such a jerk, Recoome, she's had a lot to deal with." Burter released his grip on her shoulder. "We've gotta head back that way to get paid anyway."

"Oh alright…" She agreed, looking around at each of them, "So… where's your car?"

The group laughed for a moment. "Where we go, we don't need roads," Ginyu laughed as he raised up into the sky. "Grab her, Burter, let's get the hell out of this alley." Burter nodded and walked in front of the awestruck women, kneeling down.

"Come on, hop on my back." Ginyu smirked at the display and Jeice raised his brow at his friend, though he didn't say a word. The woman stepped forward, but hesitated for a moment. "Well, come on then, we don't have all day!" The tallest member of the force looked back at her expectantly, though she still seemed nervous.

She slowly put her hands up and around Burter's neck, letting out a small scream as the blue alien lifted himself from his kneeling position. Ginyu hung in the air, waiting for his teammates to join him, and one by one they all rose into the sky. Burter moved his hands to his back to hold onto his passenger, hoping that she wouldn't get air sickness. The last time he'd had to bring back a hostage, the cleaners(nor himself) weren't particularly happy with the excess amount of bile on his lower back.

The Ginyu Force took off at great speed, a shrieking Miss Olgar piercing the ears of the civilians below. "Hey, quiet down, will ya? You're really pissing me off, lady." Recoome complained. She tried to stifle her screaming by shutting her mouth, only letting out whimpers of fear every now and again.

"Y-you people… who are you?" she finally managed to get out, gripping Burter as tightly as she could.

"You heard us back there, didn't you? We're the Ginyu Force," the captain proudly proclaimed, turning back and looking at the terrified woman. "Don't tell me you've never heard of us!"

Miss Olgar turned her attention to the purple alien, his race unfamiliar to her. She gave him a perplexed look, almost as if apologizing for her ignorance of the famous team. "Sorry, all I know is that you're wearing the same armor that those soldiers do." She pointed out, remembering when a famous army veteran had come to Averlas City to settle a score with a crime boss.

"What're they teaching these people, sheesh..." Ginyu scoffed, turning his head to look forward.

"You're tellin' me, cap'n, you'd think with all we've done for these people they'd at least spread the word about us." Jeice added. The group of them neared their destination quickly, much faster than if they had taken a vehicle, Miss Olgar noted. "Tell me you at least know who Lord Frieza is?" Jeice asked after a brief moment of silence.

"Frieza?" She questioned. "I-isn't he just a legend?"

"Just a legend? Is that what these people all think?" Recoome laughed. "Maybe we should get Lord Frieza to show these people who's boss." Miss Olgar gulped in fear. She had heard of an all-powerful ruler of time and space, but that seemed too farfetched for her to believe, a fable told to small children to scare them, perhaps.

"Not necessary, Lord Frieza has far more pressing matters to deal with than these people," Ginyu assured, beginning his descent. "Besides, you remember what happened last time we opened our mouth about stuff like this."

"Yeah, we lost a whole lot of clients," Burter answered with a sigh. "We couldn't go for our weekly chocolate parfaits for almost three months."

"He didn't have to go and blow the whole damn planet to smithereens. Guess we shoulda figured, with a temper like his…" Jeice stated as he followed the captain to the ground, all four of the elite fighting force stepping onto solid ground. Miss Olgar sighed in relief as she dropped to the ground, still quaking in fear.

The five of them were greeted by a butler and let into the mansion, all of them being led to a certain room by the same butler who allowed them entrance. As soon as the door opened, Miss Olgar's father raised from his chair and broke into a large smile. "My daughter…" He managed to get out before walking up to the group. His offspring stepped forward, unsure of whether to break out in tears of joy or chew him out for driving her away in the first place, but ultimately she knew that they both missed each other despite their history. "I can't express my gratitude to you, I never expected her to come here of her own volition." The older gentleman looked suspiciously at the group for a moment. "She did come of her own accord, correct?"

"Yes, father, I agreed." Miss Olgar stepped forward, giving her father a short, but meaningful hug.

"Good, good…" Their contractor patted his daughter on the shoulder. "Now, please follow Oscar, my butler, out to the dining room. I will only be a moment; I must discuss business with these fine gentlemen."

His daughter nodded and followed the scaly butler out of the room, Mr. Olgar closing the doors behind them himself. "How about that… guess she doesn't hate you after all." Ginyu noticed as soon as the doors slammed shut.

"It will be only for a moment; she is sure to revile me sooner than later. It is in her nature." The older Dechran explained, moving back to his desk. The four warriors walked up, Ginyu and Jeice both taking the two available seats in front of him. "You didn't tell her about the tracking device, did you?"

"Please, we're professionals," Recoome said, all too excitedly, as he leaned up against one of the walls. Their contractor seemed as if he wanted to tell Recoome not to scuff the paint on his wall, but refrained for the time being.

"Excellent, she would undoubtedly want that removed immediately if she knew of it. It was the only way to make sure I could find her at all times." Dechran pulled up a see-through screen in front of him, detailing information about the gang that he was afraid would accost his daughter.

"So, about our payment…" Ginyu started, only to be met with a blank stare.

"Yes, what about it?" The man asked, looking back at the horned alien. Burter and Jeice glanced at one another curiously, though Recoome seemed quite content that something bad might happen.

"The girl is safe, we've fulfilled our end of the agreement," Ginyu explained, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"My daughter is not safe until that dreadful dumpster gang has been eradicated completely. As long as she has what they perceive to be a debt, they will come to collect it," the father said, pulling up more detailed information on the gang itself.

"I don't recall that being part of our original terms," Ginyu annoyedly stated, teeth grating slightly. "And as such...I'm afraid—"

"Oh, I assure you it was, if you had read the fine print…" He quickly produced the written contract, a long piece of parchment paper had been used as to keep things off of the grid. It was long, so long in fact that none of the four Ginyu Force members had taken the time to read it. "Ah, yes, right here… payment shall be rewarded to the signing party should the eradication or disbanding of the criminal organization known as the 'Dumpster Gang' occur." He pointed the line out to the captain, who inaudibly cursed his own ineptitude.

"Hmph, very well, I suppose it was part of the agreement," the Captain concluded, unperturbed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Fine, then. Guess that Dumpster Gang's gonna have to be completely finished off then."

"That's ridiculous, Captain, we've never let anyone strong-arm us like this before!" Burter shouted, though Ginyu shook his head.

"Uh, maybe you're forgetting that woman with the name Taline? She tried pullin' the same stunt, yeah," Jeice sneered. "All of it's a bunch of bureaucratic garbage. At least Lord Frieza's upfront about his dealings."

Recoome chuckled. "Yeah, I really admire the whole 'I'm gonna blow you up and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it' routine, y'know? Nobody would dare to question him." Jeice and Burter both smirked at the brute's comment, but Ginyu was still perturbed at his hirer.

"Regardless of Lord Frieza's own methods, we have a duty to uphold the splendor of his great name with our actions," Ginyu lectured. "This and all our contracts have a direct reflection on the master, and I refuse to have him represented in a manner less than worthy of what he deserves!"

"Why don't we just torch the whole planet then? It's what he would do. Come on...please?" Recoome whined.

The Dechran gulped audibly at Recoome's casual threat to detonate the entire world. He hadn't realized he was dealing with people capable of feats like that...

The captain seemed to contemplate the idea for a moment, but shrugged it off and rose from his seat. "Alright, boss, that gang's gonna be taken care of real quickly. You don't need to bother giving us their location either; we already pulled it off one of their thugs. By the time you're finished with lunch there'll be nothing left of them."

The Dechran smiled, bringing up a map of Averlas City. "So you know their hideout location… they're recruiting, so the facility shouldn't be difficult to infiltrate." Mr. Olgar rose from his seat and pulled out a drawer, placing four insignias of the dumpster gang on them. "I've taken the liberty of acquiring these for you to wear. Sneaking in should—"

"Sneak in, haha?" the orange-headed brute laughed. "Screw that, I'm gonna bash all of their skulls in starting with whoever's at the door. Like this!" Recoome tossed a punch at the wall, crashing through it and into the next room. Mr. Olgar backed away in shock.

"W-why you… That's coming out of your payment!" He shouted, slamming his hands down onto his desk.

"Ah, uh, sorry 'bout that." Recoome took his fist out of the wall and shrugged. "Sometimes I can get a little carried away." The orange-haired soldier smirked at his contractor, content in his damages.

"Recoome, I'll have to penalize you the usual fee for those damages. Remember, Mr. Olgar is our respected employer…" he paused briefly, "for the moment, that is." Ginyu chuckled under his breath then turned to the Dechran. "We won't be needing the badges; as my subordinate so elegantly put it, sneaking around isn't really our style." He immediately twisted around and headed out of the door, followed closely by his three teammates.

"Well, he sure turned out to be a wanker," muttered Jeice as they neared the front door. "Guess we should start readin' the fine print from now on, eh Cap'n?"

"Heh. Men like him don't last very long in a world where butting heads with Lord Frieza can result in instant death. He'll get away with this one, but I doubt that anyone else he hires is gonna be as understanding as we are." Ginyu raised a fist to his chest, clenching it tightly. "Don't sweat it, boys, remember what sets us apart! We are Lord Frieza's number one squad, the one and only Ginyu Force!"

"Right!" they cried in unison.

"Now then, men, let's go have a quick bit of fun."

* * *

And some fun they had! But what kind? And how much? Well, this adventure has yet to conclude, so prepare your best dance of happiness as you await for the next exciting installment of the adventures of...the Ginyu Force!

* * *

 _Thanks for reading, and now that you've contributed to our story's view count, you can piss off, wanker._

 _Kidding. We hope you enjoyed the first episode of Ginyu Force: Elite Squadron. This is a project that **Saucemonkey** , **Super Vegetarott** , and **Npberryhill** undertook as a result of a discussion regarding the Ginyu Force's canonical role. Though the Ginyus are a fun group and all, most DBZ fans don't really do much in the way with them. They just see Recoome as the Namek Saga equivalent to Nappa and other sweeping generalizations like that._

 _We see the Ginyus differently. While, sure, in canon they existed as a way to legitimize Goku's new power, that doesn't mean they didn't have a unique journey of their own prior to Namek. With a group as stylish as the Ginyu Force, how could they not? As such, we're taking it upon ourselves to try and create a canon-compliant story (NOT AU) that really lets you look further into the Ginyu Force as a whole. This won't be a story where Super Saiyans and massive power levels run amok, but a story about friendship, milk puns, unity, and just plain kickass fun._

 _This note is already shaping up to be a little longer than we'd like it to be, but we do have to note the obvious absence of Guldo. This was not an oversight on our part, even if we're not exactly the biggest fans of him. If you are a fan of the foul-breathed time stopper, however, you'll still probably like what's to come._

 _And finally, much like the three of us do in our own respective fics(which we recommend you check out), we'll be hosting brief Q &As in here so long as they don't do much in the way of spoiling the story._

 _With that all out of the way, see you next time, wankers!_


	2. Episode 2: Day of the Dumpster Gang! P2

**Ginyu Force: Elite Squadron  
Season 1: F.R.O.S.T.  
Episode 2: Day of the Dumpster Gang! Pt. 2**

Co-Writers: Super Vegetarott, Saucemonkey, and Npberryhill

The galaxy is a dangerous place.

Throughout the northern quadrant, there are men and monsters alike capable of devouring someone (both literally and metaphorically) for so much as looking at them the wrong way. The almighty Lord Frieza rules over this section of space with an iron fist, but even he does not have the time to manage all the uproar that goes on throughout this vast and treacherous galaxy. Preoccupied with more important business, Frieza has authorized the creation of an elite squadron to do his bidding: an elite fighting force unlike any that has ever been assembled. While they most often tend to the personal affairs of the great emperor himself, they have also been known to take private contracts turned in to the Planet Trade Empire.

If there is a situation that needs handling, they can be contacted.

If someone needs rescuing, they can be hired.

If any group or army rises up to defy their lord, they will gladly meet them in combat.

If anyone is even in quiet opposition to the rule of Frieza, it would be wise to fear their awesome might.

For they are…

The one, the only...

The _Ginyu Force_!

* * *

The well-mannered Jeice chewed slowly on his last rice-cake, holding a white napkin to the corner of his mouth as he savored the last bite. Burter did much the same, only he applied super speed to his chopsticks and chewing so that you never actually saw him take a bite. Beside the pair, however, Recoome continued devouring a plate of egg rolls, nearly reaching Saiyan levels of barbaric table-etiquette.

"Sure am glad this is what you meant by 'have a quick bit of fun', Cap'n," Jeice said, raising his glass for another sip.

"Yeah, thanks a bunch, boss," Burter added.

"No problem at all, men. We four are the best there is in this business, and as such, Recoome's only thrilled to treat us to lunch," he answered with a smile.

The tall orange-haired man nearly spat half his meal out. "EEY! That's no fair! How come I'm the one that's gotta pay?"

The others laughed out loud. "Did you forget already, you blockhead?" Burter lectured. "You lost a bet with me on the last job, not to mention the two before that you owed Jeice."

Recoome scratched his head, recalling the events that had led him to this predicament. He chuckled aloud. "Oh yeah! You bet me I couldn't kill all those people without blowing up a single building and, well, you were right!"

"One building, I said," Burter added. "But you blew up the entire city, there must have been hundreds of buildings we could have salvaged! Such a waste, and now you pay the price, hehe."

"Yeah, haha," Recoome laughed. "I don't really mind though, y'know. It's not like Frieza told us not to, and paying for you guys meals is definitely worth the fun it was to blow that shit up!"

Ginyu smiled. "And that's why you're in exactly the right line of work, my friend."

A well-dressed waiter made his way by the table, smiling pleasantly at the other three, while giving Recoome a disapproving glance. "Well, gentlemen, I certainly hope you've had a pleasant experience with us. And, to whom may I give the check?" he asked with a wide smile. It was the most expensive meal he'd ever seen served since he'd been there—certainly a huge tip would be in order as well.

"Oh that'd be me," Recoome announced over another unrefined mouth-full. There wasn't even room on the table for him to set down the bill. The server's face suddenly soured as he immediately realized his folly in treating the paying patron with such judgement.

"You can just put that wherever, I don't mind," the brute murmured over another bite. The waiter mustered a half smile as he placed the check on the table near Recoome, bowing out and cursing himself.

"So Cap'n, we gonna deal with these losers the same way we dealt with those guys on Omicrom?" Jeice questioned after a sip of the blue liquid in his glass.

"Bust down some doors, crack a few heads, and be back to HQ before dinner!" Burter slammed his fist down on the table.

Ginyu nodded approvingly at his men. "Lets gets this done quick, this job has already been enough of a drag as it is."

"You can say that again." Recoome spat, mouth full of food.

Jeice sighed and shook his head at his teammate. "I swear, sometimes I feel like you're a damn Saiyan the way you scarf down food."

Recoome slurped down the rest of the food lining his cheeks and let out a hearty laugh. "Ha, that's a good one Jeice. Reminds me of the time when we had that big feast."

"Oh yeah, and that guy who always follows Vegeta around was stuffing his face!" Burter laughed along, patting Recoome on the back. "Sorry buddy, but I don't think even you could put down food like that guy!"

Recoome stopped laughing immediately and looked deadly serious at Burter. "You wanna make that a bet?"

"Oh come on big guy, you're just payin' us back for the last two times you lost a bet to us!" Jeice grinned.

"Hmm…" Burter rubbed his chin contemplatively for a moment. "Hey captain, do you know who that guy was?"

"Nobody important, I can tell you that much." Ginyu mumbled in disdain.

"Aww c'mon captain, I just wanna kick his ass in an eating contest is all!" Recoome begged.

The captain gave a slight chuckle. "My friend, you have a better chance of becoming a galaxy renowned scientist than beating a Saiyan like Nappa in an eating contest. Their stomachs are so full of food that the bastards can't even swallow their pride!"

The group let out a collective laugh, gaining the curiosity of a few patrons around them. "Oh man, you shoulda saved that one for Lord Frieza!" The red skinned mercenary said as the group winded down. "No one hates those bugga's like the big man himself!"

"Yeah, makes you wonder why he keeps any of em' around?" Recoome gulped the final bite of his meal, slamming his silverware on the table.

"Same reason we keep you around," Ginyu grinned "it's nice having your own personal dancing monkey."

Jeice and Burter both burst out into hysterics at the captain's jest, and even Recoome gave a slight smirk at the joke.

"Oh ha ha, very funny." The big guy rose from his chair and grabbed the check off the table. "Hows about we get out of here and break some faces, I'm itching for some action!"

* * *

Deep in the hideout of the infamous Dumpster gang a sinister plot was brewing. It hadn't taken long for news to get back to them that three of their gang members had been murdered, and one other was missing completely. Who had done this was a mystery, but some eyewitnesses that the gang had 'interrogated' said that they had seen a group of four unique individuals flying away from the scene. The leader of the gang, a purple scaled Dechran, stood hunched over a table with several other members of his gang, pondering their next course of action.

"Shut your mouth Herb, no way the Ginyu Force is here in Averlas." One of the gangsters argued as he slammed a fist on the table. "How about you all stop being pussies and start finding the dumbasses who crossed us?"

One of the larger gangsters scowled at the feathered alien. "Just cuz your cousin was stupid enough to fuck with the Ginyu Force doesn't mean we gotta be!" The grey scaled Dechran clenched his fists, glaring at the feathered gangster on the other side.

"Yeah, fuck all of this, I'm gettin' out of here before they find out where we are." Herb proclaimed, the red skinned brutish figure beginning to walk away.

Two even bigger brutes blocked his path, however. "You ain't goin' nowhere." The purple Dechran ordered, palms flat on the table in front of him. The red skinned brute scowled, but turned back around and faced the leader of the gang. "You see my friend, this gang was founded on the principle that only the trash of Dechros would feel welcome here. The degenerates, the outcasts, the straight up scum of society." The leader released his palms from the table and walked began to walk around the wooden counter.

"Now seeing as how you're about as garbage as they come, I don't see why you feel the need to get out of here." The Dechran walked up to Herb and stared at the side of his face, for it seemed that the red brute couldn't stand to look his boss in the eye. "Maybe a demonstration of what we're capable of'll ease your mind?"

Herb gulped hard, a drop of sweat coming down the side of his face. The purple scaled Dechran nodded at his two hulking guards, each of them rushing up to Herb and grabbing both arms. Herb thrashed and kicked but he was no match for them as they dragged him to the center of the room, waiting as their boss grabbed a conspicuous looking gun from a case on the side of the room.

"P-please don't do this boss, I-I'll do double shift next week, get you twice the money I usually getcha, just don't kill me!" Herb pleaded as the boss inspected his weapon, no regard given to his screaming henchman.

"Now I told you I was gonna give you a demonstration, and here it is." The boss lifted the pistol-like gun and pointed it at the frightened minion. "And besides, you ain't held your own around here from day one. Now it's time I showed you what happens to the trash that ain't fit to be in the dumpster."

A blast from the gun sounded throughout the room, the shot hitting Herb right in the chest. The poor bastard didn't even have time to scream as a brilliant green light enveloped his body, turning him into a measly pile of goo.

The two brutes who held him in place scraped the goo from their jackets and grimaced at the sight. They had seen it many times but it never failed to amaze them. "So, anyone else doubt we can take these chumps?" The boss asked as he walked over to the table. "Even if they are the Ginyu Force, ain't no one can take a glassing from this baby."

* * *

The four teammates landed in succession on cracked pavement, Jeice and Ginyu in front and Recoome and Burter behind rising just above their shoulders. The Dumpster Gang territory clearly began just underneath a dilapidated downtown overpass covered in graffiti. A chain length fence ribbed with circular barbed wire blocked off a parking lot of likely-stolen vehicles, while black trash bags had begun to pile up on the opposite end of the street. It was clear this represented the very underbelly of Dechran.

"Doesn't look like they've sent anyone to greet us, ey Cap'n?" the red magma said, holding his nose from the stench. "Might be doin em' a favor if we just blow this place to high hell and get out of here."

Captain Ginyu eyed the place, sensing the location of each grunt on patrol, mapping out the place in his mind. There weren't more than a hundred, each of them mind-numbingly weak, though the boss himself had a slightly higher power than the rest. "We'll put it to a vote, men. All in favor of blowing the place?"

"Aye" Jeice said, waiting on the others to quickly chime in—only they didn't.

"All opposed?"

"Aye," "Yeah!", the other two replied, the orange-haired brute being the one to put his own spin on 'aye'.

"Aw, come on, guys!?"

"Not this time, buddy," Recoome chuckled. "I'm in the mood to get my hands dirty now, plus I just treated you all to dinner. I say we take em' out one at a time."

"Recoome's right," Burter agreed. "With the lack of real work we've had, I wouldn't mind a bit of fun."

"It's settled then," Ginyu announced with a grin. "Alright, men. Spread out, kill anyone you find, and meet back up at the boss's location. Ready, move out!"

Within seconds, each of the four warriors had sped off in different directions, leaving only a rocket of light behind them as they began their trail of barbaric destruction.

Burter, his advanced eye catching a hidden side entrance, rushed down a back alley wearing a sinister glint. With his arms extended and a cackle in his throat, he began swiping at anyone he could find with lightning speed swipes of his arms.

Jeice, not to be outdone by his blue-skinned comrade, flew in a red trail to the rear of the hideout with his hands glowing a shade of red that matched his skin. With a deceptively charming smile, he waited until the guards had locked onto him before picking them off in a fashion akin to that of a sniper.

Recoome wasn't exactly as much of a fan of finesse as his teammates were. He busted through the front entrance, an aluminum double garage door, only to find himself being pelted with anything the resistance could offer. Bullets, knife slashes, physical punches; they were all the same to him, really. In response, he only laughed and popped his knuckles as he began to rip heads and limbs from bodies.

As for the captain himself, Ginyu levitated above the building with his purple arms folded, watching the handiwork of his men with a smile.

* * *

The screams of the dying, as well as the humerous laugh of Recoome, filled the Dumpster Gang hideout, until the team reassembled just outside the most heavily fortified room. The door itself was ten-inch thick titanium, probably scrapped from a safe the group had robbed, and a small security camera above the door eyed them closely.

The boss's voice then spoke over an intercom. "How dare you! You've just sealed your own fate! Ginyu Force or not, nobody breaks into the Dumpster gang hideout and lives!"

Captain Ginyu cracked a small grin in just the corner of his mouth. "Don't be ridiculous. Is this really how you want to spend your last few moments alive—hiding like a coward behind your precious barricade?"

The voice on the intercom snickered before breaking into a full laugh. It was clear he was about to boast about the strength of his special door, but Jeice beat him to the punch. The red magma extended his arm to the titanium obstruction and fired a small flick of vibrant energy, sending the door crashing down like a fallen tree.

"Eh, takes care of that," he chuckled, wishing he could see the shocked expression of the braggart.

The Ginyu Force entered the room casually, the captain clasping his hands behind his back. "Ah, so we meet at last," he began, addressing the tall tattooed man in a suit. Only two guards remained, each visibly trembling. The boss himself wore a rather out-dated version of the Imperial standard issue arm-cannon. "So, as you may have guessed, I am none other than the great Captain Ginyu. I take it you're Arlas, the leader of this little operation." The boss stared him down without flinching, while Ginyu continued. "You may know this already, but someone has taken out a contract to have you eliminated. I always honor my agreements as a testament to Lord Frieza, which brings me to you."

The boss's gaze tightened, but didn't falter. "Just try it! You'll all be dead before you can lay a hand on me!"

It was all the Ginyus could do to keep from laughing hysterically, though smirk they did. But before another word was spoken, Arlas suddenly raised his arm cannon and fired directly at Burter—selecting him, as the tallest, likely to prove a point. "Burn in Hell!"

The blue hurricane dodged it so quickly and so effortlessly, it seemed as if he hadn't moved at all. Confused, the Boss raised his arm to fire again, this time releasing a flurry of shots—each which passed seamlessly through the glorious warrior's blue form.

"I...don't understand... No! Why do I keep missing?"

Jeice, however, had noticed the blasts themselves seemed out of the ordinary. For one, their detonation radius was far larger than the standard issue should've been, particularly for an older model. His scouter confirmed it.

"Hey, that's a pretty nifty weapon you've got there, eh? Souped up black market stuff I'll wager." He stepped in close, giving it a quick once over with his eyes. "Must've cost a fortune, maybe that's why you all had to live in a dumpster."

The boss grit his teeth angrily, pointing the blaster point-blank at the red-skinned offender and turning what appeared to be a hidden knob on the side. His thumb moved towards the trigger almost in slow motion, only this time the purple-skinned leader dashed directly forwards and impaled Arlas on his hand. He quickly pulled out his fist, making certain the deed was done.

"Tch, JEEEEICE! You should know better than to take a risk like that!"

The red magma gulped, confused. "Uh...sorry Captain?"

"You've no idea what kind of upgrades were made to a weapon like this, it could've been laced with poison, acid, who knows what!" Jeice shivered. "This idiot was nothing but scum, but that doesn't mean he was harmless."

Jeice paused a moment, his mind seemingly lost in a memory. "I...I'm sorry Captain, I'll be more careful."

Ginyu had paused as well, realizing he probably over-reacted. Jeice could've dodged the blast easy enough, or even taken the attack without being damaged—provided there wasn't any trickery. But he, more than the others, was shrewd and prepared for deception—he wasn't about to let another one of his subordinates pay the price for being too assuming.

"You can never be too careful, Jeice," the captain concluded, removing the curious arm-cannon from the boss's corpse—it might be wise to examine it further. Then, without a word, he turned to leave, levitating upwards.

Behind him, the two last members of the Dumpster gang clung to one another like conjoined twins, shivering in fear. But the four Ginyus blasted off, obliterating ceiling tiles and leaving them alone. They looked to one another, almost in disbelief, their elevated heart-rates thumping audibly as silence filled the room.

"Are...they gone?"

"I don't know," the other replied. "I think so..."

There was a moment of silence. "I can't believe we actually survived tha—" Suddenly from above, a blinding light lit up the room and then engulfed them in flame.

"Alright! Yeah!" Recoome rejoiced, proud of his handiwork. The entire Dumpster Gang base had been enveloped in a half-sphere of destructive ki, leaving nothing behind but an empty crater.

"Nice work, Recoome," Burter said with a smile.

"Yeah," Jeice agreed. "It smells better already."

* * *

The Ginyu Force landed first on the lawn of Mr. Olgar's mansion, greeted at the door once again by Oscar the butler.

"Right this way, sirs," the well-dressed gentlemen said, leading up the familiar stairway. "I'll inform Mr. Olgar of your arrival," he said, stepping inside the door alone. A moment later he stepped out and motioned for them to enter.

"So, you're back," the businessman said, puffing on a cigar and looking a bit frustrated. "I assume that means those scum gang-members have been dealt with."

Ginyu answered professionally and dutifully. "As per our agreement, the entirety of the gang and their base have been wiped out. I'm sure you'll be pleased with the result, my men do only the finest work."

"So you say," Mr. Olgar grunted, "but I'll judge that for myself."

Ginyu waited a moment, expecting him to offer up their payment. When Mr. Olgar didn't, he spoke again.

"This concludes our business arrangement. Now, we'll be taking our payment and leaving."

The businessman frowned, setting down his cigar. "No, I'm afraid you won't. The terms of our agreement are still not in order."

"Begging your pardon," Ginyu said, fighting the urge to punch the man's head clean off his shoulders, "but I assure you, that base is nothing but rubble—I'm certain by now it's all over your news stations. This deal is done, and if it's not, then we have a problem."

"We most certainly do have a problem," Olgar replied. "My daughter has disappeared once again, and without her your job is incomplete." He suddenly stood to his feet. "And besides, I have no solid proof that the leader of the Dumpster gang has been dealt with. No body, no evidence, no anything! Now get out of my sight, and don't come back unless you bring my daughter with you!"

Behind the captain, Jeice began to get excited—he knew all too well how this would end. He nudged Burter, who flashed him back a foreshadowing grin.

"Oh, and if you dare try anything," Olgar continued, "I'll have you know I'm one of the most powerful men on this system. I'll have you benched, fined, and stripped of all rank before you can blink an eye!"

"I dunno about that," Jeice whispered with a chuckle. "Burter can blink pretty fast."

"Now get out of my house!"

Ginyu bit his tongue, then turned to leave, the others behind him. Once outside, he took a few steps into the open courtyard and paused.

"Recoome!"

"Uh, yeah boss?"

The Captain sighed, staring up into the sky in contemplation. "The Ginyu Force is unique, a group of the utmost integrity and honor within our business. We are not merely thugs for hire, we represent the greatest and most illustrious man in the Galaxy: Lord Frieza himself. It would be shameful for any of us, particularly a subordinate, to do what you're about to do."

Recoome scratched his head curiously.

"As such, it is with my deepest regrets that I must inform you that you have been fired from the team."

Recoome's eyes suddenly widened, as if the one thing he loved in the whole world had been taken from him. Burter and Jeice seemed equally shocked, sharing looks of disbelief.

"But..."

"I'll remind you, Recoome, now that you're no longer a member of our squad, I can't be held responsible for your actions, nor will they reflect on me or the rest of the force. If, say, something terrible were to happen to a deceitful businessman who tried to take advantage of us, there'd be nothing I could do."

A lightbulb seemed to suddenly go off in the orange-haired brute's head—with a little help from the captain's prodding. "Oh, I get it now," he chuckled. "HEY OLGAR, YOU HEAR THAT!?" he yelled. "I'M NOT ON THE TEAM ANYMORE AND IT'S ALL THANKS TO YOU!"

The frustrated man had ran to the front door, unable to ignore the yelling. "I thought I told you to leave immediately! I have no payment for you here!"

"Oh don't worry about that, I'm about to collect something even better!" Recoome ran towards the mansion with a sadistic grin. Olgar's eyes widened as he rushed back into his house and slammed the doors shut, but Recoome had no issue slamming through them and sending splinters everywhere.

The other three watched in amazement as screams escaped the open doorway. A few servants rushed outside as a loud crash was heard indoors, and a bloodcurdling shout came from an all too familiar voice.

A blast of energy crashed through the ceiling of the mansion and went flying into the sky, the sounds of the room caving into the house a veritable symphony to Ginyu's ears. Soon after the energy attack escaped the atmosphere, the three elite fighters smelled something in the air…

"Heh, we're about to be in for a show." Ginyu promised, patting his 2nd in command on the back.

More crashing could be heard coming from inside the house as a blaze overtook a part of the large home. Soon it spread throughout the house, Jeice in particular enjoying the sight. A few more servants rushed out as the fire picked up, flames dancing around the entrance catching a few of their garbs aflame, though they were quick to dispense them. After the last servant exited the home, Recoome began to calmly walk out of the house, brushing some debris off of the pauldrons of his armor.

"Good show, mate!" Jeice exclaimed, clenching his fist in excitement.

"Yeah I know. Just one last thing to do." Burter tilted his head curiously, but the captain knew instantly what Recoome planned to do. "Since I just got fired, how's about I share my severance package with you, eh Olgar?" Recoome laughed, widening his stance and beginning to charge energy.

"Ey, Recoome? You sure you know what a severance package is, mate?" Jeice asked, genuinely curious. Of course the brute was too busy to notice.

"REEECOOOOME...EEERASER GUN!"

An instant later, Mr. Olgar's mansion, along with all his many acres of prime garden real estate, were roasted to a dusty crisp and obliterated. With a smile, Recoome swung his arm in front if his chest, satisfied.

"Hahaha. Now that was fun!"

"Ehem," the Captain suddenly interrupted. "Recoome, it seems I've missed you a lot all this time. I didn't realize just how much it would affect me, firing you. The morale of the others has fallen as well, and there's been a steady decline in productivity. Plus, you're just so damn bloodthirsty, it's inspiring to us all." Jeice and Burter were cracking up from the smile Recoome wore. "That being said, if you're still available, what'dya say to reclaiming your old post on the Ginyu Force, my friend?"

The orange-haired brute laughed loudly, smiled, then nodded. "You bet!"

* * *

The galaxy may be a dangerous place, but it is often most dangerous for those foolish enough to cross paths with a group known as the Ginyu Force. Their stories are numerous and their accolades many, but this is neither the beginning nor the ending of their great story. Just how did such a unique band of brothers come to be united? What of their past, the challenges that brought them all together? Find out this, and more, when next you read Ginyu Force: Elite Squadron...


End file.
